The Lost Souls
by animeluvzu
Summary: Stories of how everyone on the asteroid and ship must deal with their problems. Some stories might overlap each other.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Souls

Dave's No Knight

"Hello Dave, Have You Seen Rose Anywhere?" Kanaya ask with a look of concern.

"No, I haven't, I've just been here making new beats and drawing dicks." Dave said giving a smile and rocking his head back and forth while humming quietly.

"Why don't you blink on and off, Rose might see you and come runn-"

"Damn It Dave! This Is Your Sister, Were Talking About! Can't You Take This Seriously, What If She Hurts Herself!?" Kanaya screaming on top of her lungs and unknowingly started to glow.

There was nothing but silence, expect Kanaya breathing really hard. Dave eyes were wide open, but his sunglasses covered the surprise look in his eyes, making Kanaya think he wasn't affected by her screaming nor the tone of worry in her voice.

Kanaya got angry and took out her lipstick and slammed it on the book and leaned forward squinting her eyes, trying to see Dave's eyes behind the soulless sunglasses and began to speak, "How Can You Not Be Worried About Your Sister, Dave? You're A "Knight" You're Meant To Protect!" Kanaya then took a breath "Dave You Told Me Once How You're Lusus Died, I Remember You Also Said That…" Then Dave finish the sentence "…at least I have Rose as my sister…" Dave then took off his headphones and then sunglasses; he stood up strait and looked Kanaya in her eyes. This was the first time she saw Dave without his glasses, let alone him having a serious face. Kanaya couldn't help but look at those red eyes; she felt like she was falling into a trance.

"Karkat…" Dave said.

"Wh-What?" Kanaya Finally snapping out of the trance. "What About Karkat?" Kanaya said while see was rubbing her eyes.

"Terezi told me he had candy red blood, I bet the color of his blood is like my eyes. And there was only one way her knew that…" Dave said

"Wait Weren't We Talking About Rose?" Kanaya said out of confusing.

"I only brought it up so you could stop looking at my eyes; it felt like you were going to bite them to see what they taste like." Then Dave Smiled "I don't' plan on being blind like Terezi." Giving a small laugh at the end.

Kanaya then got angry and grabbed her lipstick, suddenly it changed to her chainsaw, "Dave! You Taken Off Your Sunglasses, Started To Act Serious, AND Then Make Some Stupid Comment! Is This A New Form Of IRONY? Because I'm Not LAUGHING!" As she was about to strike at Dave, Dave brought out his broken sword and stopped her from splitting him in half.

They were both on top of the table: Dave was trying to stop Kanaya from killing him, while Kanaya was trying to kill Dave. Dave knew that Kanaya's rage was stronger, than his will to live, but he managed to move the chainsaw to the side and it went through the table, luckily got stuck. Dave started to fly and flew right in front of the chainsaw, "Kanaya stop that." Dave said. Kanaya got tried of trying to pull out her chainsaw, she then attacked Dave head-on. There hands became locked, there was barely any movement.

"Kanaya look at me!" This time you could tell Dave was serious and wasn't going to play around anymore. But Kanaya was sick and tried of Dave, she didn't care if he was serious or not, all she cared about was killing him.

"Kanaya! Do you really want to kill me? I'm Rose's brother! What are you going to say to Rose when she see's me on the ground dead? It may just cause her to drink even more!" Dave was screaming on top of his lungs.

Kanaya lowered her head and let her hands free from Dave's. Dave then leaned forward and said her named. Kanaya's hand curled into a ball and socked him between the eyes, and he fell to the ground. Kanaya's hand was still in the air, she saw blood on her hand, the temptation was too much, she began to lick the blood.

"Ow…" Dave said, while struggling to get back on to his feet.

"Kanaya, I do care about Rose, ever since she was able to make the alcohol that day…ow…I come to this room almost everyday to make sure she hasn't died of alcohol poisoning." Dave was finally able to get up, and he started to crack his neck And then looked Kanaya dead in the eyes and said, "Look I wasn't raised to express my emotions like Jade, John, Rose, or anybody! Even Karkat expresses his emotions more then me. I'm not like you were I'll go around the whole asteroid to find Rose. I may be a knight, but I can't save anybody! I let my brother-no my dad die! If I'm meant to protect, WHY does everyone that I love and care for keep slipping through my hands!" Dave's voice was cracking and it was hard for him to grab his breath. "Do you think I always want to wear sunglasses!? But the EYES are the soul and you can tell a lot about a person JUST. BY. THEIR. EYES. And I'm afraid what people will see in mine."

Kanaya began to cry. She understood why he was always being an ass, why he hides behind those glasses, and why he was afraid to go and find Rose. She then walk up to Dave and gave him a hug, Dave could no longer hold back his tears, and he began to hug Kanaya back.

"Kanaya?" Dave said while to grab his breath.

"Hmmm?" Kanaya answered.

"I-I don't want to lose anyone else… I want to find my sister, Rose." Dave said.

"Let's Go." Kanaya said, while comforting Dave.

_This is my first homestuck fanfic. I hope you like it!_

_I want this to be about how everyone has to deal with something during the three years both on the asteroid and on the ship._

_Comment and tell me what you think about it._


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Evil

"Rink around the Rose, ashes ashes! We all fall down!" Rose was lying on the ground laughing. "Lets do that again!" she got up once more and sang the song all over again.

Rose was in the deepest area in the asteroid were the light couldn't even shine, even though Rose was drunk she always had a flash light, since most areas in the asteroid didn't have any light.

As she was lying on the ground laughing she decided to take a break, Rose turn over on her side and tried to pore herself some more alcohol, but their was no more; she was sad, but that sadness turn into anger and threw the bottle against the wall causing it to shatter.

"Stupid botle bing empty." She kept on mumbling to herself and fell back to the ground. As she was looking up she saw a little light on the ceiling, curious she turned her head and saw that one of the broken glasses was being reflected by the flashlight. She stared into the broken glass and remembered something Doc Scratch said to her. She began to close her eyes.

**_Flashback_**

_"You are the Seer of Light Rose. You have the ability to see into the future and know the best outcome." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"Yes I know that, but HOW will I be able to see?" Rose wrote._

_"You ask to many questions, Rose." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"I want to understand as much as possible. Now don't ignore my question." Rose wrote._

_"Very well then. You can only use your powers to a certain extent." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"What do you mean?" Rose wrote._

_"A Seer of Light must know what is good and evil." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"I know what is 'good and evil'." Rose wrote._

_"Of course you do, because your the Seer of Light." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"Well if I know that then why are my powers limited?" Rose wrote._

_"Because you only know what good looks like, you've never experience the dark and evil. So when the time comes for you to fight true evil you'll become blinded and make the wrong choices that will cause your teammates their life." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"Then how do I experience evil?" Rose wrote._

_"There are many ways. The smallest things can give the experience needed. It all depends on the person. I must go now." Doc Scratch wrote._

_"Wait!" Rose wrote._

_"Why don't you look into your ball and ask some questions. Don't worry we'll talk again soon." Doc Scratch wrote._

**_End of Flashback_**

She soon open her eyes and said "What is my evil?" She curled her body and began to cry uncontrollably.

After a couple of minutes Rose burly vision cleared up for a moment giving her a glimpse of a broken glass that was next to her; she heard a voice in her head chanting "do it, do it". She covered her ears and closed her eyes as hard as possible. The chanting got louder and louder; she could no longer stand the voice- she sat up and grabbed a piece of glass and began to cut herself. The voices wouldn't stop they kept on getting louder.

The room began to spin and she threw up, but in her vision, she saw octopus legs coming out of her mouth. She got scared and kept on cutting them with piece of glass, but it didn't work they just kept on healing. But she was unknowingly cutting herself. Rose wanted to scream but nothing would come out. She cut the legs and manged to scream "IS THIS THE EVIL HE WAS TALKING ABOUT?" before they began to grow again.

Off in the distance Dave and Kanaya heard rose's voice in the distance, but couldn't make out what she was saying, they both looked at each other and ran towards the direction. As they ran they saw a small glimpse of light. They were both happy and thought "We finally found her!" but as they got closer there happiness turn into horror- they saw Rose crying, and cutting herself, and throwing up.

Dave was behind Rose and grabbed Rose's arms and screamed for her to stop and Kanaya grabbed Rose's head and looked into Rose's eyes and telling her to clam down, but in Rose's mind it was the Grimbark version of her that grabbed her arms and was looking into her eyes and saying "You can never run away from me!"

Rose kept on screaming "NO GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Dave and Kanaya knew that Rose was detoxing and knew that they couldn't do anything, but wait until it was over and tend to her wounds.

_Rose was carried back to her room and tied down on her bed._

After a few hours Rose began to clam down, confused she looked around and saw that she was in her room, she tried to get up but realized she couldn't, she looked around again and saw that her hands and legs were bound. She called out saying "Hello? Kanaya? Dave?" No one answered. Rose was left with her thoughts. "Great I'm tied down and I don't even know why." Rose had trouble remembering what happened that caused her to be in this situation. No matter how much she tried to remember all she could remember was the broken glass reflecting.

Soon Dave and Kanaya telaportized into Rose's room, they were both talking when Kanaya notice that Rose was awake. They ran over there and untied her. Rose slowly got up and ask what happen to her. They told her, and she began to remember what happen, and Rose told them both what was going on with her.

"Wow that's crazy." Dave said.

"It Must Be Because Of The Human Alcohol..." Kanaya said with a angry tone.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." Rose said looking away ashamed.

"If we didn't you would have slice yourself up like in a horror movie." Dave said trying to lighten the mood.

Rose gave a small smile and said "Thank you... I really need to quit don't I?"

"Of course!" Dave and Kanaya said at the same time.

Surprised Rose asked if anyone else knew what had happen to her. "We tried our best to hide what was going on with you, but there are only a few of us on the asteroid, so they might have some idea." Dave said.

"You Should Rest Rose." Kanaya said.

"Okay." Rose said as she began to lay down.

"Were going to take away all the alcohol so you won't be temped." Dave said getting up.

"Fine." Rose said. As she was looking at Dave and Kanaya looking for alcohol she thought to herself "Was that the evil I needed to fully become a Seer?" As Rose kept on thinking about she fell asleep.

A few months later

"HOW'S ROSE'S SOBER LIFE?" Karkat asking Kanaya.

"It's Good So Far. Why Do Ask? I Thought You Like Rose When She Is Human Drunk?" Kanaya replied.

"I DO BUT I THOUGHT IT FAILED." Karkat said.

"Though?" Kanaya said with a was confused face.

"WELL I JUST SAW HER WITH THE MAJOR AND SHE WAS DRUNK AS FUCK. SO I THOUGHT YOU GUYS FAILED." Karkat said.

"WHAT!?" Kanaya said. She unknowingly began to glow and ran to where the major and rose was. As she was running she saw Dave and told him what happen they both ran and they saw Rose playing with the major and drunk.

Rose notice them and said "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Wat to play wth us? ;)"

**Yay this one is finally up! I wasn't sure which story I should do- Rose's or Kanaya. But the next chapter is going to be about Kanaya. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


End file.
